Black Hole
by AlinaLotus
Summary: Bella can't control what she feels for Alice. And she isn't sure she wants to.
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings are fslash smut, and language. This will most likely be a three-shot, so if you're interested, put it on alert. Do enjoy.**

_Oh baby don't you know I suffer,_

_oh baby can't you hear me moan_

It was raining, as usual. Downstairs, the Red Sox game blared on the television. Every now and then, Bella could hear Charlie scream obscenities at the umpires and players. She was grateful that he was so caught up in his game, because ever since Edward, Jasper and Emmett had left to hunt yesterday Bella had been burning. Burning and needing, burning and wanting. Alice had dropped her off, and it was the same pixie-like vampire that she desired now. That was absurd of course, Bella just need to cum, and then all would be right again. She could go back to missing Edward, her boyfriend, instead of fantasizing about his sister.

"Alice..." She moaned, as she hurriedly slipped off her pants, shirt, and bra, and climbed into bed, pulling the comforter over her head. Her hand flew to her right breast, kneading it, squeezing and pinching her nipple until it was hard. She snaked her hand down to her hip, pulling her underwear down to her knees in one swift motion, taking a deep breath as she ran her fingers across the soft curls of pubic hair before she came to her clit.

What would she give for Alice to really be here right now? It was difficult, just now, to care about Edward or Jasper or that it was completely wrong, that she was a girl and Alice was a girl, all she knew was that Alice Cullen did things to her that nobody else could. Even when she was with Edward, kissing him or holding his hand, it was Alice her mind was full of, Alice she wanted to spend every night in her bedroom.

"That smells delicious, Bella."

"Aaah!" Bella cried, pulling the blanket off her head. "Al...Alice?" She breathed, as there in front of her open window stood Alice, as angelic as ever.

"It's me," Alice said, nodding, as she came to sit on Bella's bed. "And...you're in the middle of something. Something that makes you smell amazing. Your blood is on fire, Bella."

Bella's eyes fluttered shut as Alice reached forward to run her knuckles over her cheek. "And you're skin is so warm...mmm." Alice gave a contented sigh and moved closer to Bella, slowly pulling the blanket down to reveal Bella's naked body. "So lovely...I think you're more beautiful than anybody I've ever seen." Alice murmured, moving from Bella's cheek, her finger tips brushing Bella's throat, collar bones, in between her breasts, and coming to rest on the jut of Bella's hip.

Bella was in ecstasy. This is what she wanted, what she craved, what she even dreamt of. And now it was real, Alice was here and thought she was beautiful and Bella could make her want her, right?

"May I?" Alice said, looking down at Bella's pussy.

"God, yes." Bella said, and before she knew what was happening Alice had pulled her to the side of the bed, lifted her legs on either of her own shoulders, and inhaled deeply before drawing out her tongue and running it along Bella's slit.

Bella moaned, jerking upward, and Alice responded by moving her tongue around in hard cirlces, eager to taste as much of Bella as she could.

"Alice..." Bella managed to say, sitting up.

"Yes, Bella. Yes it is wrong, it's so fucking wrong." Alice said, standing up and hovering over Bella, keeping her legs spread, and placing her hand to Bella's hot sex, "it's dirty and we're disgusting and it's cheating...and I want you more than anything, I don't care what the consequences are." Gently Alice pushed a finger into Bella, who threw her head back and lifted her hips to met Alice's movements.

"You see, I like this. I want to fuck you, Bella." Alice said, as though it were the simplest thing in the world, and she began to thrust faster, cupping Bella's breast with her other hand. It didn't take long for Bella to orgasm, with Alice whispering to her, fucking her like it was the only thing to do, kissing her so softly afterwards.

"The can of worms is opened, Alice." Bella remarked, as they lay there, Bella's naked body pressed into Alice, their limbs intertwined.

"Yes." Alice agreed, kissing Bella once more, deeply. "But you got what you wanted...sex with a vampire, right?"

"No," Bella shook her head, "sex with you. It's you, Alice."

"So you don't want him to fuck you? To stick his hard, throbbing cock into your wet pussy? You don't want to ride him, Bella?"

Bella sighed. "To tell you the truth, that doesn't sound very nice. Now if I were to ride you, on the other hand..." Bella shrugged.

Alice laughed. "Is that an invitation?"

"Could be."

"Well I wouldn't want to be rude, turning down such an invitation is a serious faux pas, you know." Alice said, and Bella reached over to unbutton her shirt.

"Stop!" Alice cried, pushing Bella away from her. "Shit, Bella, get in the shower, now!" Alice darted off the bed and picked up Bella's clothes, shoving them in Bella's arms.

"Alice, what the hell? What's wrong!"

"Edward, he's back! He's coming back to check on you, do you want him to find out you've just been lying in bed naked with his sister? I can smell you're cum everywhere, he'll be able to, too!"

"But--"

"No buts, Bella. We'll...figure this out, okay?" Alice kissed Bella's forehead, then pushed her into the hallway. When Bella looked back into the darkened room, Alice was gone.

**Feedback is love! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all of your feedback! Here's the second part. Enjoy. **

**Bella POV**

_...the truth is hiding in your eyes_

_and its hanging on your tongue_

_just boiling in my blood..._

Alice shoved me into the hallway, then disappeared without me even seeing her fly back through the window. I sighed, and locked myself in the bathroom, switching my clothes for some dirty pajamas in the hamper. I stepped into the shower and turned the water to near-scalding, hoping that would take away some of the smell of mine and Alice's...activities.

It really was too hard to believe that I had just been fucked by Alice Cullen. Not that I was disappointed, of course, far from it. Alice had always been the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, even prettier than Rosalie. Alice, aside from Carlisle, was the Cullen I was most in awe of. She hadn't had anybody, until Jasper, to turn to, to inspire her to go against what she was, and even when she'd found Jasper he wasn't what had made her humane, kind, and good.

I sighed, reaching for my shampoo, digging my fingernails into my scalp. It wouldn't be so weird for Edward to smell Alice on me, after all, I'd spent the evening with her and Esme, and then she'd dropped me off. I thought of Edward climbing in through my window, waiting for me on my bed, and I cringed. I'd give anything for Alice to still be in there. Or in _here_...my mind whirled as the image of her, of what she looked like completely free of the designer clothing and lingerie she always donned, looked like.

I felt the burning again, and shook my head to clear it. It wouldn't do well to get even more aroused right now. Maybe later, when Alice and I had some more time alone. But when would that be? And just what was going on between Alice and I? I'd be a fool and a liar to say that I only wanted sex from her, although that part was one of the most amazing experiences, if not the most amazing experience, of my life. But I did want more than that, I wanted _us_ to be more than that. I wanted us to actually be, to exist. It wasn't that I didn't love Edward, and I knew without a doubt that Alice loved Jasper, but...hadn't I spent my whole life searching for this sort of thing? With Edward there was no physical chemistry, beyond the whole hunter-and-prey thing. Not that I was worried for my safety around Edward, of course not, but...I couldn't deny that when I was with him, it was really his sister I wanted to be with.

Yes, I knew what I really wanted, what I really needed. Now, I just had to hide it from Edward until I could figure things out with Alice. If she didn't want me, there was nothing I could do but stay with Edward. Even to just be around Alice would be enough, if I couldn't have her.

I rinsed my hair and turned the water off, reaching for a towel. I dried and dressed quickly, and ran a brush through my dripping hair. I looked liked I'd calmed down enough. My cheeks weren't any more flushed than usual, anyway. I thanked God for whatever was wrong with my head, grateful that Edward couldn't read my mind. Alice could very easily hide her thoughts from her brother, but I wasn't so skilled.

"Edward!" I cried in false surprise, when I had taken a deep breath and entered my room. He was laying there, just as I'd pictured him, on my bed, flipping through a magazine I'd gotten while at the grocery store last week.

"Bella, love." Edward said, and in a flash he was at my side, his arms around me.

It was easy to pretend that his arms were Alice's, easier than I'd thought. The smell was different, of course, Alice smelled like fresh oranges and clean cedar, much different than Edward's scent, but that was easy to overlook when our lips met, his holding the same icy texture of his sister's, although the kiss wasn't nearly as enjoyable as it had been with Alice.

"How was your trip?" I asked, as Edward swung me up in his arms and placed me on my bed.

"It was fine, but I don't like being away from you."

Great. Now I'd never get him to leave. Plans, already half-formed in my mind, evolved, plans of Alice and I taking a girls only shopping trip somewhere, some where far away...Los Angeles, perhaps? London, Paris? Milan? The farther away the better.

"Love? Is something wrong?" Edward asked, catching my chin between his index finger and thumb, forcing me to look up into his eyes.

"Not at all. Just tired."

"I hope Esme and Alice didn't do anything too horrible to you, I know how Alice was going on about a proper slumber party..."

I forced a laugh. "No, it was great. Esme got the good Italian food from Port Angeles, and Alice had all my favorite movies on hand. You don't need to worry so much, you know I love your sister. Um, and the rest of your family."

"And they're very fond of you, as well. I don't know what our lives would be without you, Bella."

Well, my life would be an empty pit of nothingness if I'd never met the Cullens. I loved them, all of them, they really were my family now. And what would happen if Alice felt the way that I did? Would we be able to tear that same family apart?

"Bella," Edward said, his voice hard, "there's something you're not telling me. What happened?"

I felt myself blush. I so wanted everything to be out in the open, to tell Edward that I didn't love him the way he wanted me to, the way he needed me to, that instead my passion and my heart was reserved for Alice, his sister, one of his closest friends and confidantes. But I knew this would take time, would take careful planning, and I knew it would be worth it.

"Really Edward, every thing's fine. I'm just beat." Edward leaned down to kiss me again, but I turned my head and adjusted myself away from him, under the pretext of making myself more comfortable. "You don't need to stay tonight, if you don't want to...I think Charlie is beginning to get suspicious." Of course Charlie was as clueless as ever, and Edward would know a thousands times more than I ever would if Charlie really was suspicious, but it seemed like a good enough excuse to get him to leave. I didn't want him to spend the night by me, not when I couldn't trust myself. Who knows what I'd say in my sleep?

"Sleep, then." Edward said, an edge to his voice. I knew he was upset with me. He was expecting a much better reception when he came home, or at least a more enthusiastic one. I realized that I felt only minimally guilty that I couldn't give it to him. When I rolled over to face him, he was gone.

---

**Alice POV**

What was I going to do? What was I going to say? It would only be a matter of time before Edward tracked me down. I saw Bella more or less kicking him out of her bedroom, and that would lead him here, to the open forest. My scent was easy enough to track, especially for him.

Oh Bella, what have you done to me? She was much too exquisite for her own good, she was too lovable and too soft and too warm and too intelligent. It had been no feat to fall in love with her, that was for sure. Easier than it had been with Jasper. Or was I really in love with Jasper? He had been a constant in my immortal life, from my visions of him, to when I actually found him, until now. There was no denying that we were a part of one another, and I truly did love him. But the things I felt for Bella, _because_ of Bella...Jasper could not even dream of fulfilling me the way she did.

I saw Bella loving me, I saw her needing me the way I needed her, wanting me the way I wanted her. Who knew that moving to Forks, Washington would lead me to her?

I smelled Edward now, he was drawing nearer, searching for me. Bella's behavior alarmed him, and he wanted to know what I'd said or done to her. Oh Edward, if only you truly knew what had gone on minutes before you climbed through her window...

"Alice."

"Edward." I said, my teeth gritted. Before Edward knew anything or figured anything out for himself, I needed to talk to Bella. We had to sort this out, and make a decision.

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing she objected to." I automatically replied, then bit my lip. "I didn't hurt her, or scare her, if that's what you mean. We had a nice evening with Esme, okay? You worry too much."

Edward sighed, but nodded after a short pause. "Yes, I do, don't I? She...she just means a very great deal to me, Alice. I guess you'd never understand that, would you?"

I looked away from my brother and into the dark trees. Of course not, Edward, I was supposed to say. Of course I have no inclination as to how you can feel so strongly for a human girl. Of course Bella Swan is precious to you in a way she is precious to no one else. Of course.

So I did. I was a good liar, as I'd always been, especially where my love for Bella was concerned, and when Edward turned and and sailed away silently, I began to run. Run away from him, from my family, from my home, from Jasper, and to the reason my dormant heart felt like it would crash through my chest.

**As always, your feedback is love. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for all of your feedback! I seriously appreciate it, and it's very motivating. Here's the third installment, do enjoy.**

_You got it, you got it,_

_Some kind of magic._

_Hypnotic, hypnotic,_

_You're leaving me breathless_

**Bella POV**

I never meant for this to happen. I never intended to move from my comfortable life in Arizona with my eccentric mother and her almost too-young husband, I never wanted to settle down in Forks with my father who cared more about fishing and baseball than almost anything else. I never meant to become fascinated with the Cullens, to find myself in a relationship with Edward, to discover the truth of what they were.

And I most certainly never wanted to break Edward's heart when I left him for a chance on a love with his sister. But I didn't see a way around it, because I couldn't see any other alternative than being with Alice. It wasn't a question of _if_ I would commit myself to her, just a question of _when_ and _how_ we would break it to the rest of the family. Because I felt in my heart that Alice loved me, and that she would want the same thing.

"Bella." Alice's voice carried through my window. I threw the covers back and rushed to the window. Alice looked up at me. "We need to talk." She said. "But not here. Change and meet me in downstairs. Charlie's in bed."

I nodded and turned to my dresser, pulling out a clean pair of jeans and a thick sweater. I slid my shoes on, and hastily tied my damp hair back from face. When I descended the stairs as quietly as possible, Alice was standing by the front door, her angel face alight with a smile.

"Alice." I cried, practically jumping the last stair, running into her arms.

Falling into Alice, finally, after thinking about her every second since she'd left was like running cold water over a burn. It was as if I literally was in pain until we were together again, and then suddenly the ache, the longing, disappeared.

"Oh, Alice." I said, burying my face into her shoulder. "What have I done?"

Alice laughed. "Silly Bella, it takes two to tango, remember?"

I sighed, looking up into her golden eyes. "What will we do?"

Alice put a finger to my lips and opened the front door, leading me out of it. "Well, there really is only one person that I trust to help us out with this...one person who can be totally objective because all this person cares about is other people's happiness and well-being, and if I'm happy and you are happy, then this person will help us in whatever way possible and necessary."

"You went to _Carlisle_?" I asked, shocked.

"I have no secrets from him, Bella. I thought you'd be relieved that somebody else in the family knew?"

"I am, I just...won't he tell Edward? I'm not ready for that, Alice."

"No, Carlisle won't tell a soul. He's the best out of all of us at hiding his thoughts and intentions from Edward. But...before we go," Alice paused as we reached the end of the driveway, "I need to know that you want this. That you're willing to give up Edward and everything that stands for, and that I am what you truly desire."

I reached out and took Alice's hand, enveloping it in both of mine. "I love you, Alice Cullen. I know that, know it without a shadow of a doubt, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to be by your side."

Alice smiled. "Well then, what are we waiting for?" And Alice effortlessly pulled me onto her back, and we started to run.

---

**Alice POV**

I never meant for this to happen. I never intended to find Bella Swan, somebody who should have just been another ordinary, human girl, so attractive. I never wanted to break Jasper's heart and ruin Edward's life. I never meant for Bella to return my feelings.

And I most certainly never wanted to rip my family apart for my own selfish needs. But I didn't see a way around it, because I couldn't see any other alternative than being with Bella. And she loved me, in return, and that was all that mattered. We would get through hurting Jasper and Edward, and we would get through possibly going on without my family. We could handle that, because we had each other, and that was, essentially, all that we needed.

It was a good theory, of course, and all completely true, but breaking somebody is easier when you don't have to watch it. And I would see it. I would see every tearless sob, every attempt at suicide, every innocent human butchered because of what Bella and I had done. Edward would leave, there was no doubt about it. Where would he go? Possibly back to Alaska, but I doubted it. He would want to be on his own, far away from anybody who had ever known him. And Jasper...where would he go? His connection to Esme and Carlisle and Rose and Emmett, it wasn't as strong as mine, it wouldn't endure something like this.

I halted when, fifteen minutes later and deep into the forest, I picked up Carlisle's scent. "He's just up ahead," I told Bella, gently letting her off my back.

She nodded, slightly disoriented, gratefully accepting my hand to steady herself. We walked in silence, her palm hot against mine. It was almost pitch black, at least to her, so I went slowly, trying to avoid any stumps, roots, holes, anything that Bella might trip on or over. Carlisle appeared, stepping out from the shadows, his youthful face glowing palely.

"Bella," He said in greeting, then turned to me. "Well Alice, I see we do have some things to discuss, don't we?"

I nodded. "You must know," I began, "that truly, we love each other. Look into our eyes, Carlisle. We don't lie."

Carlisle held up his hand. "I know you don't lie, Alice, at least not to me. I suppose the best place to begin is to decide what to tell the rest of the family, not least of which is Jasper and Edward."

"I don't want to hurt them." Bella said, "but I don't know how _not_ to."

"Nor do I." Carlisle admitted. "Sometimes, pain is a path we can't avoid. It will be hard, at first. I'm sure they both will leave...but I think that they'll come back to us, in the end. You four will simply have to learn to cope with each other."

"So you're okay with this?" Bella asked, holding up our entwined hands. "You and Esme and everyone?"

"Well, I certainly can't speak for them, but I have total confidence that Esme and Emmett, at least, will be supportive. Rosalie will, undoubtedly, be as indifferent as ever. You're a part of our family now Bella, and we accept our family. Alice should know this."

"I hoped," I said, nodding. "I hoped that you would all understand."

"And so I do. Love sees love, after all. Now, when are you planning on telling Edward and Jasper about this?"

I shrugged. "I was sort of hoping that you...you know, could sort of...break it to them? Just so they're not totally..." I stopped as Carlisle shook his head.

"I am sorry, but you're going to have to do this by yourself, Alice. You and Bella have made a decision, therefore you must do it. I can't help you."

"Will you tell Esme?" Bella asked. I had a feeling that this was the Cullen, aside from Edward, that she was most worried about.

"If you'd like me to, yes. However I'll leave the rest up to you. How much time will you take?"

"As much as necessary, I don't want to--" I stopped, my eyes clouded, my vision swirling. Suddenly the irregularity vanished, and I saw, clear as day, Edward and Jasper hurtling through the forest, Edward following Bella's scent. The vision stopped, and I knew that we had only minutes before they were here.

"Alice, what's wrong? Alice?" Bella shook my arm, but Carlisle turned, his sharp eyes scanning the shadows. "How long?" He asked, turning around.

"Minutes, maybe. We can't outrun them. Looks like it's time, Bella." I said, and Bella looked slightly green, but took a great swallow and nodded.

"I'm ready," she said, "I love you, Alice."

**So I lied...this will actually be four, possibly five, parts. As always, any feedback is love. Thanks again for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

_"My night has become a sunny dawn because of you." -Ian Abad_

_"But to see her was to love her, love but her, and love her forever." -Robert Burns_

_"I love her and that's the beginning of everything." -F. Scott Fitzgerald_

_"Oh, thou art fairer than the evening air clad in the beauty of a thousand stars." -Christopher Marlowe_

**Bella POV**

It was happening in slow-motion, and I wasn't ready for it. I knew it was the right thing to do, to come clean to Edward and Jasper. I knew what I wanted, and that was to be with Alice, out in the open. I didn't want our relationship to be a secret, and I didn't want to live a lie.

Edward burst through the trees, Jasper inches behind him, rushing towards me without making a sound. "Bella what are you doing out here? You should be home." He said, looking me up and down.

I took a deep breath. "Edward, there's something--" I began, but a loud snarl erupted from Jasper, interrupting me. It only took me a second to realize that Jasper would have sensed the feelings running between Alice and I. Oh, he couldn't sense our relationship, but he could tell that there was passion and want and guilt, and that those same incredible feelings weren't marked for himself or for Edward.

Images blurred before my eyes, Jasper lunging at me, the sound of rock smacking rock as he collided with someone---was it Alice? Carlisle? Edward? I didn't know, but I felt like my stomach was bleeding out from my body, like my head had disconnected itself from my neck and was floating away, far above the dark trees and into the gray clouds.

**Alice POV**

I reacted as only one could when the person--a human, yes, a defenseless, innocent human--you loved was under attack. Jasper crashed into me with the force of a barreling bus, and we fell backwards onto Bella. Edward was there in a flash, catching her in his arms while Carlisle attempted to pry Jasper and I apart.

"How could you?" Jasper said, his eyes black and dangerous slitted into a pronounced glare. "_Her_? A _human_?"

Edward's breath hitched audibly, and my eyes fluttered shut for a brief moment. This was not going well.

"Perhaps we should take care of Bella before we go any farther," Carlisle said, gesturing to Bella's limp form in Edward's arms.

Jasper slammed his fist into the nearest tree, cracking it in half. "Why bother?" He said, shrugging, and he glanced back to me, placing on hand over his chest, where his dormant heart was, and his eyes were full of the pain that was breaking him, the pain that I'd forseen and knew was inevitable. I'd hoped, of course, that there was something, anything, I could do or say that would soften the blow, but I knew now that there would never be anything I could do that would make those eyes happy again.

So I did the only thing I could do. I turned away from Jasper, from the person I'd once sworn my heart and immortal life to. I'd waited so long for Jasper, and I thought that when he'd finally come into my life that I was complete, and though my own long-since dead heart ached for Bella, for everything she was and everything she'd always been, leaving Jasper was the hardest thing I had ever done.

I heard his screams as he began to run away, and I looked to Edward. He was looking down at Bella, his face contorted, as though he was unsure of what she was doing there. He handed Bella over to Carlisle, gave me a look accentuated with a snarl, and took off into the trees. He was going after Jasper.

**Bella POV**

Groggily I tried to turn over, but my body had other ideas. I felt like I'd been running nonstop for days, and then that I'd been pushed in front of a brick wall that was hurtling towards me.

"She's awake." Alice said, and I struggled harder against the pain and blackness. I needed to get to her, to see her, to hold her. "It's okay Bells," she whispered, and I felt her hand, cold and heavy and perfect, against my cheek. I liked the way my nickname, usually reserved for Charlie, sounded rolling off her lips. If Edward had called me that, I probably would've been really annoyed.

_Edward._ Where was Edward? And Jasper? The events of the night began to roll before my eyes. The last thing I remembered was Alice and Jasper falling onto me...well, that explained the pain...

"Don't worry about them, Bella. They're far away now." Alice said, her chime-like voice tired and worried and something else I couldn't put my finger on.

"Here," Carlisle's voice said, "she'd better have something for the pain. I've wrapped her ribs, and the sling will help the collar bones, but I'm afraid there isn't much else I can do. The bruising will heal itself. I think somebody should contact her father."

I felt a prick somewhere around my bicep, but I didn't have the strength to flinch. Charlie didn't need to be brought into this, he didn't need to know that his daughter had practically torn the Cullens apart.

"No...he won't check on her this morning...she can call him after he gets to the station and tell him the slumber party is continuing on into the weekend, that Jasper and Edward and Emmett are stuck in a storm."

That would probably work. Charlie was putty in Alice's hands. As long as there was a promise of no Edward, Charlie wouldn't care too much that I'd spend the weekend away from home.

"Alice..." I moaned, trying to sit up, but a hand held me back. "It'll be better if you stay still, Bella. I'm so sorry you were hurt...I was so stupid."

Stupid? She'd saved my life! I knew that Edward would've defended me, but Alice had gotten there first, and because of her, I wasn't in pieces. I had no doubt that had Jasper been able to get a hold of me, I'd be dead.

"If I'd never come to your window, if I'd left you alone...you could have all the things Edward can give you that I can't."

"Love." I mumbled, now trying to fight the pain medicine Carlisle had given me. "I love you...Edward can't...Edward doesn't..."

"Let her rest, Alice." A third voice, scolding, said. It was Esme. "She's exhausted." And I felt Esme's hand sweeping across my forehead, comforting and soothing, like only a mother's touch can be.

But I didn't want to rest, to sleep, to be away from Alice--or any of them, Carlisle and Esme and Emmett, even Rosalie--any more than I already had been. "Stay..." I managed to get out, and with a superhuman effort I lifted my arm towards Alice's voice.

"I won't leave you, Bells. Never."

It was a promise, that no matter what we would go through, Alice would be by my side. We'd broken hearts, torn a family apart, and I'd been brutally injured. But it was just another day in my life, to be honest. Ever since I'd come to Forks my life was wrought with the unexpected, and the painful. But now along with that pain was goodness, and love, and a happiness I didn't know could ever exist. I wasn't settling anymore, and even though there were girls out there who would save Jasper the chore and rip me limb from limb at the thought that Edward Cullen was 'settling', it was true, at least for me, and now I had his sister, the most beautiful being in the entire Universe, for my own. With Alice so near me and the dedication of her words, I allowed myself to succumb to the medicine.

**Edward POV**

Months later, perhaps, I thought I would be able to take a step back and view the situation logically. I loved Bella, and I wanted her happy. In fact, her happiness meant more to me than my own well-being. And if Alice made her happy, then what choice did I have but to step aside?

But the idea of it being Alice that held and kissed Bella sent my temper, none to restrained these days, through the figurative roof. Jasper was at my side in an instant, sensing my anger. He was in a healthier place than I was, possibly because he knew that the feelings between the two girls were genuine, strong, but I was finding it difficult to care. I felt cheated and betrayed and alone and angry.

"You're not alone," Jasper reminded me, and I looked over to him, his blond hair shining in the sun, his skin, like mine, shimmering. He was bare chested, the cut and lines of of his chest, for some reason, holding my gaze. There was no doubt about it; Jasper was beautiful.

"You'll feel it," Jasper said, turning to look into my eyes, butterscotch melting into butterscotch. "You'll feel the...pull. The need. The desire. It will give you no other choice but to move on."

"A pull?" I questioned. I'd long since stopped delving into Jasper's mind. I could block him, and it was easier for me when I didn't have to hear his own pain in addition to mine. Besides, it was sort of fun, not knowing what somebody was going to say before they said it, being surprised at every word to escape his soft lips.

"You don't feel it?" Jasper's voice was quiet now, and he turned his whole body to me. I knew if I'd had a beating heart, it'd be pounding right now, rushing my pulse into a frenzy. Had I never noticed the curve of Jasper's upper lip, or the prominence of his collar bones? Had I never acknowledged the litheness of his movements, beyond the fact that he was a vampire? Didn't I realize, at least once, that he was probably the most perfect being in existence?

"Yes, that's it." Jasper said, and he was only centimeters away from me now.

I took the final step to him, closing the gap between us, and between our old lives. Maybe Jasper was right, maybe it was possible to let in the desire, the need, and allow it to outweigh the bitterness, the sadness. Maybe I just needed to move on to something else, something more suited for me. And just maybe that pull was Jasper Hale.

**Yep, the end! So, obviously, Jasper and Edward are...well, I'll leave that to your imaginations. It's quite delicious to think about, actually. I hope you enjoyed this! **


End file.
